


Freaks

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is ready to get serious with Terezi, but faces a certain insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaks

You rest your hand against hers and she responds by romantically poking you in the ribcage. 

“Stop it,” you grumble, poking her back harder. She giggles that high-pitched little laugh of hers. You don’t know why you find that noise so endearing, but you do, so whatever. Not that you’d admit something like that. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” she smiles and removes his hand. “You can’t tie knots if your hands are looser than a snapped neck!”

“Wow,” you frown, unravelling your rope. “That’s not creepy at all.” 

“Shut up,” she says cheerfully. “Ugh, fine. We can discuss how much you suck at noose-tying later.”

She practically ounces at you and begins to kiss you hard. You drop your rope and pull your fingers through her perpetually tangled hair as she nips at your lip. You wince as her hand slides down you pants and her fingers press against your nook. Blood rushes to several parts of your body and—

“Shit,” you pull away as the horrid taste of blood fills your mouth. She removes her hand from you pants and follows you with her nose as you stumble to the other side of the room. 

“What happened?” She asks. “Don’t be a wriggler Karkat, I’m nothing to be scared of.”

You both know that’s bullshit, but that’s not why you pulled away. You stare at her in horror waiting for her to get her shit together. Her face flushes teal and she looks away from you in shock. 

“Oh,” she whispers. “That’s your secret.”

“Please, Terezi,” you don’t approach her but she doesn’t make a move to run either. “Please…”

“Is that what you think I’d do?” She laughs humourlessly. “Do you think I’d run out and grab a Drone and be all ‘hey, come look at Karkles, his blood is’—”

You run over to her and slap a hand against her mouth. She slobbers against your fingers until you set her free. 

“I’d never do that,” You’ve can’t remember the last time she was ever fully serious, but she definitely is now.

“Besides,” she continues, “it’s not like the drones would be happy to see this.” She waves a hand in front of her burnt eyes.

“Yeah,” you chuckle humourless. Honestly, the thought that you weren’t the only one in danger hasn’t really crossed your mind. In fact, you weren’t the only ones. A lot of your friends were potentially susceptible to culling, actually.

“I don’t care if you’re a freak,” she tells you. “I totally already knew that. I pity you, Karkat, I really do. I promise.”

You wipe the red blood from your lips and this time you make the first move.


End file.
